Synphonian Summer
by sheena the summoner
Summary: What happens when the ToS party comes to our world? EXTREME RANDOMNESS! Extreme pickle fluff, lots of Zelos owies. My first fic. And yes, pickle fluff! MY PICKLES! foams at mouth


Chapter 1

**Me**: I thought it'd be cool to do a story where everyone in TOS came to our world. And my muse shall be… NOISHE!

**Noishe**: Rrrr?

**Me**: Yes! I don't think anyone has ever made you their muse!

**Noishe**: BARK!

**Me**: I own nothing! Hey, aren't _you_ supposed say that?

**Noishe**: RUFF!

**Me**:… I don't think this is gonna work… ON WITH THE STORY!

I'd just gotten off school for the summer.

As I walked up the driveway, I decided to lie on my bed, stare at the ceiling and think about Tales of Symphonia.

Or, more specifically, Kratos.

Kratos… Why do you have to be fictional?

Life must hate me. My best friend is my crush and the hottest guy in the world is fictional. Why am I tormented so? Anyway…

I opened the door, ran down the hall, and ran into my room.

As I was almost oblivious to everything but the fictional hottie, my sister barged into my room.

"HI JESSE!" she screamed.

(insert horror movie music and lightning)

"What do you want, you little brat? Go away, unless you have food!" I told her.

"Awwww…." she moaned.

Thank goodness she had to go to camp for the summer!

I went over to my sister, pushed her out the door and shut it.

As I was about to lay on my bed again, my babysitter, Lea, pushed open the door.

"Shelby is leaving today, and you can't be nice to her for _one_ minute?" asked Lea.

"Remind me again why I need a babysitter?"

"Because I'm getting paid to be here."

"I'll pay you to leave after my parents do!''

"How much?"

"Do you take credit cards?"

"…Yeah…."

I handed her my emergency credit card. Well it was an emergency, wasn't it?

"Sweet!" she cried.

"Oh, and don't tell my parents or my little sister."

"Yeah, yeah, fine whatever." Lea muttered. She was already at the mall spending the money.

I shut the door, locked it and booted up my computer.

Hopefully, my cousin Jen had sent me some pictures.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang for a minute.

"Hello?" Jen asked.

"Hey, Jen, it's Jess. Did you send me those pictures yet?"

I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." she answered.

I clicked on the e-mail she sent me.

Hey Jess! These are some top notch pics!

Jen .

"These pictures better be as 'top notch' as you say!" I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, they are." she said.

"Who even _says_ that anymore?" I asked

"Bite me!" she cried.

"No, I'll get rabies!"

"Let's see what we have here…" I began.

"Kratos, Kratos, Yuan, Kratos, Yuggdrasill, more Kratos…" I began.

"There should be one of Kratos w…" Jen was cut off by my hysterical screaming

"O MY GOSH! KRATOS DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT IN THIS ONE!" I screamed.

"I'd have told you, but I guess you figured it out yourself."

"I am _definitely_ going to print these out!"

"I feel bad for you!" she yelled.

"Where the heck did _that_ come from?" I asked.

"You have to spend the whole summer with that witch of a babysitter!" she taunted.

"Actually, I don't. I paid her."

"With what?"

"My emergency credit card."

"So you get to spend the whole summer by yourself?"

"Yup. Cool huh?"

"Duh! I'm older than you, and you got the house to yourself before I did! That's not fair!"

"Cry me a river." I said as I put the pictures on my wall.

"There. Five new pictures for my Kratos wall. That's a total of… 47 pictures." I said.

"I'm logging on to fanfiction." I said.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Why else? To read some more of AnnaAurion123, ArkNavy, and most of all, more Of AbsolutlyUncertain's stories!" I said.

"Read the next chapter of Grandkid!" said Jena as she hung up.

I hung up the phone.

"Jesse! Open the door! I've got food!" yelled Shelby.

I turned off the computer.

"This better be good! I was reading!" I said as I opened the door.

Stupid me.

There was Shelby. Standing in the doorway with a water gun and an evil grin.

"DIE!" she screamed.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" I yelled as I pushed her out the door.

"Great, now I'm mad, _and_ soaked!" I muttered.

I changed out of my soaked clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt.

I heard a car pull into the driveway.

I cracked open the door.

No Shelby. That was a good sign.

I walked out into the living room and sat down on the arm chair.

"Hey. Where exactly are you guys going?" I asked.

"Washington." My mom answered. "Why? In a hurry to get rid of us?"

_Duh! Hurry! _I thought.

"Just curious." I answered.

Time goes really slow when your waiting for your parents to leave.

I mean **really** slow.

Finally, it was time for them to leave.

Hallelujah!

After my parents left, I did multiple cartwheels.

"Um, shouldn't you be going?" I asked Lea, in mid cartwheel.

"Yeah! See ya'!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

I ran over to my game cube and started TOS.

I started from where I left off.

Just then, the phone started ringing.

"Have you checked the chicken? I mean, children! I meant to say children? " asked the voice.

"Um… I don't have any children." I answered.

"Oh…I have the wrong number don't I? Sorry to bother you!" The guy said as he hung up.

"Crap!" I yelled. "He hung up before I could offer him Shelby… Oh well. Back to the I-hope-she-gets-eaten-by-a-bear-at-camp theory."

I hung up the phone.

It started to ring again.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Hello?" I asked, afraid to utter the word.

"I have come for your pickles!" screamed the voice.

"Who told you about Bob and Bob2?" I asked terrified.

"Um… a good guess I suppose…" said the voice.

"Well,THEY'RE MINE!" I shrieked.

"GET YOUR OWN FREAKIN PICKLES!" I screamed as I slammed the phone down.

"Don't worry, Bob, the mean queer is gone now…" I whispered reassuringly to the pickle.

**A/N: I love pickles, and if anyone tries to take them away, I will do horrible things to you with a cheese grater.**

As I was stroking the pickles, the lights went out.

"Dude! Uncool!" I muttered as I put the pickles down.

"Stay Bob! Keep Bob2 safe!"

I handed the pickles a conveniently placed G.I. Joe gun.

"Careful, it's loaded." I said as I tried to find my way into my room.

As I walked into my room, I tripped over what seemed like a guy.

"Ow! That was my beautiful foot!" Yowled a voice that sounded like Zelos.

_I must be dreaming! _I thought. _I heard Zelos' voice!_

Just then, the lights came back on.

"OH, MY, GO…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

The whole TOS cast was in front of me.

I fainted on the spot.

**Well? How was that? A little crappy on the ending, but I thought it was good! Did you? I hope so! It took me forever to write this! **


End file.
